


Parallels

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Time Skips, mentions of bullying, omega yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: Jaehyun has a long way to go but Yuta has all the patience in the world.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Parallels

Rainwater seeped into Jaehyun’s clothes and he was sure the notebooks in his bag were soaking wet at this point. His bike had been stolen again and his umbrella was also missing from his locker. He had an idea where he’d find his bike but it would be ways away from the school and there was no point making the detour in this downpour.

At least they didn’t try to steal his glasses this time or he would really be forced to start wearing contacts.

A shadow loomed over his miserable figure still hunched over the empty spot at the bike stands, “They’re picking on you again, huh?” Jaehyun didn’t need to look up to know who it was. Nakamoto Yuta. A senior and the captain of the soccer team, very well liked and respected. An omega.

“It’s not like they ever stopped.” Jaehyun watched the rippling puddles at his feet and wallowed in his misery. He was an alpha, albeit a newly presented one and yet he was easily pushed around and picked on for being too soft. An easy target, as one of his classmates put it. It was another punch in the gut to admit that an omega, much smaller than him, would be the one to offer comfort and protection instead of the other way around.

“Come with me, you can wear my PE uniform. I don’t think my sneakers will fit you though.” Yuta said when Jaehyun turned to face him, his bright red umbrella casting a shadow over his pretty face. His delicate features lended him an aura of frailty but Jaehyun knew he could hold his own. He once punched one of Jaehyun’s bullies in the face for trying to pour juice down the young alpha’s pants, before pouring said juice over the bully's head. 

“You should stop hanging around me. You'll make yourself another target.” 

“So? I’ll just report them. Come, Jaehyunnie or you’ll catch a cold.” The omega held his hand out and Jaehyun couldn’t pretend he didn’t notice the nervous energy coming from the shorter boy. There was no way he could leave Yuta hanging like that, no matter how much he wanted to run away. He took the offered hand and let Yuta lead him to the gym lockers. The omega stood guard at the door as Jaehyun changed into Yuta's clothes, they were tight but dry and he willed away the blush that bloomed across his cheek at the whiff of the omega’s naturally sweet scent. Yuta was rough and loud and feisty but he was still an omega and Jaehyun often forgot that detail. 

Once he was done, Yuta threw him a pair of slides from his locker, they were small and he was sure his toes would be sticking out uncomfortably but he couldn’t refuse, not with Yuta looking at him expectantly.

“You need to stop letting them do this to you. What if I’m not around? Then what?” Yuta huffed, levelling him with a half hearted glare. It was easier said than done, if he fought back they would only retaliate harder. Jaehyun wished he had half of Yuta’s will power and all of his determination.

They stood at the gym doors and watched the rain pelt the rest of the students who were making a run to the bus stop. Yuta’s umbrella hung limply from one of his hands, “I’m graduating soon, and you’re gonna be on your own.” his words hardly registered over the rumbling thunder. It seemed they would have to wait out the worst of the downpour anyway.

“I know that.”

“So I want you to promise me something.” Jaehyun met his eyes and soaked in the familiarity of Yuta’s scent. Without preamble, the omega slipped his free hand into Jaehyun’s, it was smaller than his but firm in its grip and the young alpha realised he didn’t want to let go of it ever again, “Promise me that you’ll be strong and you won’t let anyone step all over you again, and that you’ll be okay even without me here.”

Jaehyun’s eyes burned with suppressed tears. It wasn’t because the bullying was finally getting to him, no, it was because Yuta deserved someone better but here he was anyway, protecting Jaehyun like he was something worthy. He sniffled, glad that the rain masked the sound and gave Yuta’s hand a squeeze, “I promise.”

//

“How many times do I have to say no?” Yuta scowled and pushed the disgusting alpha’s face as far from his as he could manage. He pulled his folded sleeves down if only to dampen his scent. He was a few days away from his heat and it was attracting all kinds of wrong attention, as always.

“Just one date. I’m not asking you to jump into bed with me right away.” The taller man growled in agitation. The pantry was empty because Yuta made the mistake of taking his lunch late and now that left him in the company of the worst person he could think of. You would think his workplace would be considered the safest environment because of all the office rules the HR set in place for omegas like him but no, there would always be inconsiderate, appalling alphas like this one.

“I won’t go on a date with you. End of story, now can I please have my lunch in peace?” Yuta stepped around the alpha to head for the microwave but he was pulled back against a broad chest.

“Why are you playing so hard to get? I know you’re going to have your heat soon, why don’t you make it easier for yourself? I’ll help you through it.”

Yuta’s lips pulled back in a snarl, “I don’t get what makes it so hard to understand that I don’t want to go out with you, nor do I want to spend my heat with you.” He pulled away from the alpha, stomping in the other direction in case the man decided to pursue him and stopping just against the wall.

“Now you’re just being a bi— HEY! What the hell?!” Yuta hid his smirk behind his hand as he watched coffee drip down the man’s pristine white dress shirt. An unapologetic looking Jaehyun stood beside the alpha, his souvenir mug tipped to the side with coffee still dripping from the rim.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“You didn’t— You asshole! How could you not have seen me standing right in front of you!?”

Jaehyun shrugged and went for the sink to rinse his mug, shooting Yuta a smile across the room while the omega fixed him with an exasperated stare.

The other alpha would not let Jaehyun’s actions go just like that of course, because he grabbed the slightly shorter alpha by his collar, his scent rolling off in waves. He was trying to intimidate Jaehyun into submission and Yuta couldn’t help but be amused by the effort.

Jaehyun shifted on his feet but didn’t as much as flinch. He pried the fist around his collar with minimal effort, his expression unchanging. “I suggest you stop bothering him if you don’t want coffee on all of your shirts.” Yuta swooned at Jaehyun’s frighteningly low voice, one he only used when he was trying to overpower a bigger, burlier alpha. It worked every time.

the other alpha’s expression turned bitter, his eyes darting to and fro Yuta and Jaehyun, “This is why he won’t go out with anyone, you keep getting in the way.” Yuta pondered the man’s words, doing the maths in his head and coming to the conclusion that this alpha would be the fourth one this month. They never really learn.It was a wonder Jaehyun hadn't gotten tired of playing knight yet.

“You can’t even get pass me, how are you planning on handling someone like him?” Jaehyun commented offhandedly, shooting a side glance in Yuta’s direction.

“He’s just an omega.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone thinks.” Finally having enough of Jaehyun’s annoyingly smug face, the alpha shoved him back, taking satisfaction in Jaehyun's slight stumble before he stormed off, stained shirt and all. Jaehyun turned back to Yuta with a pleased smile.

“How did I do?”

“Terrific. Now come get your reward.” Yuta pursed his lips as he watched Jaehyun waltz towards him with a purposeful look in his eyes. He was no longer the same boy with the black rimmed glasses and a bowl cut from highschool, he’d filled out, his shirt sleeves taut around his muscles and his features sharper and more mature. He made an extremely handsome alpha in his generic black suit and gelled hair.His Jaehyunnie had grown well.

“We’ll get another memo from the HR.” the younger complained unconvincingly because he was already planting his hands on the wall on either of Yuta’s sides, his pheromones overwhelming the omega’s senses. Yuta’s eyes were dangerously fluttering close. Jaehyun seemed to recognise the feisty man’s surrender because he chuckled in that deep voice he knew Yuta was weak against and quickly pecked him on the lips.

It was obviously the alpha didn’t intend for it go any further but he should’ve known not to taunt Yuta. The omega pulled the taller man down by his tie, crashing their lips in a raw kiss that had Yuta sticking his tongue into the alpha’s mouth in a show of dominance. Yuta gasped and moaned and giggled into Jaehyun’s mouth before he finally let the alpha go, “Scratch that, we’re getting called to the HR’s office at this point.”

Yuta looked up where the CCTV would be, flashing a peace sign and his brightest smile, “It won’t be the first time.”


End file.
